Love is Stronger than Death
by siucchi
Summary: sebuah kisah, tragedi, dari Mikasa, Eren dan Jean. angst. /Ceritanya masa sekolahan/ RnR?


Tongkat pemukul bola baseball menghantam kuat pelipisnya. Sambil meringis keras, dia balik melayangkan tinjunya tepat kearah wajah lawannya. Tanah lapangan dipenuhi oleh sorak para remaja tanggung. Masing-masing dari mereka berteriak. Untuk membela harga diri, membela kubunya, atau pun berteriak karena tak kuat menahan rasa perih ketika anggota tubuhnya dikoyak.

Kamu melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil dan krempeng ikut serta di dalam kerumunan. Kamu melihatnya dipukuli, dihajar, dicambuk—juga melihatnya membalas setiap serangan yang ditujukan acak padanya. Kamu ingin berlari dan menghentikannya. Kamu ingin menariknya keluar dari sana, lalu memarahinya.

Kamu refleks berlari—namun gerakanmu ditahan. Bagaimana tidak, kamu melihatnya terkapar ditengah lapangan dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Kamu melihat seluruh kulit kakinya dipenuhi debu. Kamu juga melihat goresan-goresan kasar di kedua lengannya.

Kamu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kamu bahkan hanya bisa melihatnya dari ujung lapangan. Kamu hanya bisa menyaksikan tragedi perenggut nyawa yang dihadiri oleh adik lelakimu. Satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Love is Stronger than Death

Shingeki no Kyojin

Angst, Tragedy, Drama

Mikasa, Eren, Jean

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bagi sebagian orang, terutama _optimizers_, merelakan hal lalu adalah sesuatu yang biasa untuk diperjuangkan. Namun tidak bagimu. Meski pun kisah-kisah orang terdahulu selalu disuap paksa ke dalam otakmu, kamu tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Kamu tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa dendam yang sudah berakar dalam hatimu.

Awalnya kamu tidak peduli pada siapa adikmu berteman, atau apa yang akan dilakukannya. Pada awalnya, kamu dan adikmu sama sekali tidak peduli keadaan masing-masing. Karena, kamu sudah menduduki tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas, dan adikmu tingkat tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Sehingga sangat mudah bagi kalian untuk mengerti, bahwa kalian sudah bisa berpikir dewasa.

Hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sejak kedua orangtuamu memutuskan hubungan dengan setiap orang di dunia—dan pergi menghadap Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, adikmu berubah kepribadiannya. Dia menjadi pendiam dan pemurung. Kamu mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Sebab kejadian itu terjadi tepat di tanggal lahirnya.

Mulai dari peristiwa itu, kamu ikut berubah. Kamu menjadi lebih sering mengkhawatirkan kondisi adikmu. Lebih memberi perhatian padanya. Dan kamu merasa ingin menjadi kakak yang sempurna baginya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, dia kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Adikmu berteman dengan seorang remaja yang _begajulan_. Kamu sempat khawatir akan penampilannya, tapi kemudian kamu mengusir pemikiran negativ itu. Kamu mempercayai bahwa Jean akan menjadi teman terbaik bagi adikmu. Sebab hanya Jean lah yang bisa membuat Eren, adikmu, keluar dari keterpurukannya.

Satu tahun berlalu, dan adikmu ikut serta dalam tragedi Tawuran Antar Pelajar.

-00-

Kamu menaburkan kembang diatas gundukan tanah cokelat sambil tersenyum lemah. Kamu berharap, jasad dibawah tanah ini akan bahagia begitu kembali kepada-Nya. Kamu melakukan ini setiap hari, sejak seminggu berlalu. Jika merasa kesepian, kamu akan pergi ke pemakaman, dan mengunjungi adikmu. Untuk sekedar menyapa, atau pun menceritakan hal lucu padanya.

"Kakak…"

Kamu mendengar suara yang familiar di telingamu. Itu adalah suara Jean. Lelaki itu selalu datang padamu, untuk meminta maaf atas kepergian satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa.

Setelah menaburkan segenggam melati yang terakhir, kamu berbalik. Melintas cepat melewati lelaki itu.

"Ma-maaf…"

Kamu tak butuh permintaan maaf.

Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

-00-

Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, kamu ingin kembali ke satu tahun lalu untuk melarang adikmu berteman dengan Jean. Namun khayalan tetaplah khayalan. Kamu terlalu liar dalam berimajinasi, menutup fakta bahwa orang yang sudah pergi tidak mungkin bisa kembali.

Kecuali jika kamu menyusulnya.

Kamu pernah beberapa kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tapi Jean selalu ada disana untuk menghentikanmu. Dia bahkan rela bolos sekolah untuk mengawasi setiap pergerakanmu. Setiap pagi dia mengetuk pintu rumahmu, dan meletakkan senampan sarapan di depan pintu.

Dan kamu tidak pernah menyentuh pemberiannya. Tidak pernah mendengar perkataannya. Tidak pula ingin melihat wajahnya.

Lain ceritanya jika dia bisa membuat Eren hidup kembali. Mungkin kamu akan memaafkannya.

"Kak… ibuku membuat sup…"

Kamu mendengar suaranya dari balik jendela. Kepalanya tersembul dari balik trails, sedangkan tangannya berusaha untuk meletakkan sebuah mangkuk kaca ke lantai. Kamu tak mengindahkannya. Mengubah posisi hingga membelakanginya, lalu memejamkan mata.

-00-

Kamu terbangun, dan refleks menoleh kearah jendela yang terbuka. Melihat langit sudah gelap, kamu melirik kearah jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam. Matamu kembali tertuju pada jendela yang terbuka. Dibalik kain hordingnya, matamu melihat siluet seorang lelaki sedang bersandar. Dan kamu juga melihat dia mangkuk tergeletak diatas lantai ruanganmu.

Kamu merenggangkan tubuh, melemaskan otot-ototmu yang kaku karena tidur terlalu lama. Beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanmya, kamu dapati seorang lelaki bersandar dibalik jendela rumahmu. Kepalanya tertunduk, salah satu kakinya menekuk. Dia tertidur.

Kamu memandang wajahnya. Begitu luwes dan cerahnya ekspresi tidurnya. Terlihat ia tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali. Sikap dan tindakannya yang ringan itu semakin membuat dirinya terlihat tidak bermasalah sama sekali.

Mengingat itu, kamu menggertakkan gigi dan mengepal erat kedua telapak tanganmu. Orang seperti Jean, tidak seharusnya muncul di hidup Eren. Jika saja Eren tidak berteman dengannya, sudah pasti adikmu itu masih hidup dan bercanda denganmu. Sudah pasti saat ini kamu sedang membersihkan kasurnya, lalu menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur.

Tapi lelaki ini telah menghancurkannya. Telah merenggut segalanya darimu. Telah membuang minmpi-mimpimu. Satu-satunya keluargamu telah hilang dari hidupmu, karena manusia bernama Jean.

Kamu sangat menyalahkannya. Kamu sangat ingin membalasnya. Hitunglah kamu ingin membalaskan dendam Eren padanya.

"Kak Mika…" kamu mendengar gumamannya, dan sontak melompat mundur. "Aku… suka…"

Kamu mengerutkan dahi. Jean terlalu bodoh untuk mengigau di rumah orang. Kamu segera masuk ke dalam rumah, dan membanting pintu. Menutup kaca jendelamu, lalu mematikan lampu ruangan.

Mematikan lampu? Sejak kapan lampu di rumah ini menyala? Kamu tidak merasa menghidupkannya sejak siang tadi.

Kamu menekan saklarnya lagi, lalu beranjak ke dapur. Seharusnya ada banyak tumpukan piring di wastafel. Seharusnya bercak-bercak minyak membekas di kompor dan dindingnya. Seharusnya bak sampah dibawah wastafel itu penuh dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan.

Yang seharusnya ada disana, justru kosong disana. Dapurmu yang tidak terawat sejak seminggu yang lalu, berubah total. Tanpa perlu menebak-nebak siapa yang membersihkannya, kamu sudah tahu pastilah Jean lah pelakunya.

Tak sedikit pun rasa senang atau ucapan terimakasih terbenak di kepalamu. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, tak akan mengubah pikiranmu.

"Kak Mikasa? Maaf aku ketiduran…"

Kamu mendengar suaranya. Jelas, menandakan bahwa ia sudah sadar dari igauannya.

"Maaf tadi aku pinjam dapurnya untuk masak makan malam," katanya lagi.

Kamu tidak berniat untuk merespon. Kemudian, tiba-tiba perutmu mengeluarkan bunyi. Kamu segera meremas perutmu, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dapur. Kamu takut jika Jean akan mendengar suaranya. Kamu tidak ingin membayangkan betapa malunya dirimu ketika dia menertawakan kecerobohanmu.

Usai memastikan perutmu tidak akan berteriak lagi, kamu keluar dari ruangan, menuju ruang tamu. Kamu melihat Jean sedang menggeser letak mangkuk, dan mengangkatnya keatas meja.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" ketusmu.

"Jendela rumah kak Mikasa mudah dibuka. Slot kunci pintunya juga dekat dari jendela. Saranku sih, kakak memanggil tukang kayu untuk memperbaharui jendela kakak lagi. Karena khawatir kakak perempuan sendiri dirumah ini, aku berjaga setiap malam diluar."

Kamu mengangkat alis, dan beranjak menuju jendela. Sejak berteman dengan Jean, Eren jadi suka pulang larut malam. Adikmu membuat lubang-lubang kecil di sisi jendela, sehingga ia bisa masuk dengan mudah ketika kamu sudah tidur. "Oke." jawabmu cepat.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak…" dia menunduk. Tangan kanannya menggeser sebuah mangkuk bening berisi soto ayam—dan mengarahkannya padamu. "Sudah dingin sih, tapi kurasa masih enak. Atau perlu kuhangatkan lagi?"

"Pergi." ucapmu datar.

"Eh?"

"Pergi sekarang. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Dia segera bangun dan beranjak. Jean merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapanmu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya—hingga menyentuh lantai. "Kakak, aku mohon maafkan aku… aku menyesal atas semuanya…"

Kamu meliriknya sekilas, dan berbalik. Tidak tahu tempat mana yang akan kamu tuju, kamu kembali ke kamar mandi. Menyalakan kran air, tidak peduli bak sudah terisi penuh. Lalu menumpahkan segala emosimu disana.

Kamu tidak memiliki keteguhan hati untuk memaafkannya. Kamu sama sekali tidak memilikinya. Sampai kapan pun, kamu tidak akan pernah memaafkan Jean.

"Eren pernah bilang padaku…"

Kamu tahu dia ada dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Kesal, kamu memutar kran air, membiarkan suaranya mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Memaksa agar dirimu tidak perlu mendengar suaranya dari balik pintu.

"Katanya, dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Dia sangat tahu perasaan Kak Mikasa yang berusaha kuat di depannya. Saat itu dia menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah mencemaskan kakak…"

Kamu segera menutup telinga dan menjerit dalam hatimu. Kamu tidak peduli pada apa pun yang Jean coba katakan. Kamu mengabaikan suara-suara itu. Bahkan kamu sengaja membuang-buang air hanya untuk menciptakan suara yang membuatmu tidak bisa mendengar lagi suaranya.

"…dia bilang, aku harus menjaga kakak, menggantikannya…"

Pupil matamu melebar seketika. Kalimat yang berhasil menembus indra pendengaranmu telah menggerakkan tanganmu untuk menghentikan kegiatan membuang-buang air.

"Sebelum kejadian itu… dia memang sempat bercerita padaku. Aku sungguh memohon maaf, karena mengikuti tawuran itu…"

Kamu memutar kran air—meski tahu itu sudah mati, lalu membuka pintu. Kamu mengira Jean akan menangis ketika bercerita tadi, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia hanya tersenyum lemah ketika mendapatimu keluar dari kurungan.

"Eren… menderita penyakit jantung, keturunan ayahnya…"

Kamu tersentak. Kepalamu berputar. Efek tidak makan selama tiga hari menyerang seluruh pertahanan tubuhmu. Kemudian, semuanya gelap.

-00-

Kamu mengikuti sarannya untuk memanggil tukang kayu. Selagi jendela rumahmu diperbaharui, kamu berjalan-jalan di sepanjang gang. Beberapa tetangga tersenyum padamu. Dari raut wajah mereka, tersirat rasa simpati namun tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Kamu balas mengangguk untuk merespon mereka.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka mulutnya, namun tidak mebgeluarkan suara. Ia adalah ibunya Jean. Wanita itu pernah meminta maaf padamu, namun kamu tak mengindahkannya.

Dan hari ini pun, kamu langsung memalingkan wajah ketika dia berusaha mengikuti langkahmu.

Seperti biasa, kamu menuju pemakaman. Bedanya dengan hari-hari lain, kamu tidak membawa bunga. Kamu hanya ingin menyapanya, dan duduk sejenak di sampingnya. Walau pun kamu tahu Eren hanya akan membisu.

"Kemarin, Jean banyak bicara… aku kesal…" katamu lemah. Kamu menatap kearah batu nisannya, lalu kearah gundukan tanahnya. Tak bergerak. "Seperti yang selalu kukatakan padamu, Eren. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya karena sudah membuatmu menderita. Membuatmu sakit…"

Seketika kamu teringat ucapan Jean tentang penyakit yang diderita Eren, tanpa sepengatuhannya. Dan teringat pula, ayahmu sempat dirawat karena sakit jantungnya semakin memburuk.

Dan kamu tidak pernah menyangka penyakit itu akan menurun ke Eren.

"Haha, itu tidak mungkin, kan, Eren…?"

Sekali lagi, kamu tak bisa menahan air matamu. Tak bisa mengusir semua pikiran negatif tentang penyakit keturunan yang diderita Eren dan ayahmu.

Karena tidak ingin terlihat menangis di depan Eren, kamu memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkan tanah pemakaman, dan kembali ke rumah.

-00-

Pria tua yang bertugas mengurus jendela rumahmu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia adalah salah seorang tetanggamu, dan cukup dekat dengan kedua orangtuamu. Karena kebaikan hatinya, ia menggratiskan jasanya.

Tidak ada kegiatan, kamu memutuskan untuk merapihkan kamar Eren. Mengelap mejanya yang berdebu, dan mengganti alas tidurnya meski tidak dipakai sama sekali.

Kamu membuka lacinya, berniat untuk membersihkan dalamnya. Kamu keluarkan alat-alat tulis dari dalamnya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Usai mengelapnya hingga bersih, kamu memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya ke dalam laci. Kamu berniat untuk membuang selembar kertas, yang terlihat mengganggu jika sampah itu diikutkan ke dalam laci yang sudah disusun rapih.

Sebelum membuangnya, kamu membuka lipatannya. Menampilkan padamu sebuah tulisan sambung khas Eren.

_Sebenarnya, aku sedih bukan karena ayah dan ibu meninggal. Ada yang lebih aku cemaskan. Aku pingsan dan masuk ke rumah sakit saat tahu bahwa kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Saat itu pula, dokter itu memeriksaku. Yah, agak mengejutkan memang untukku. Penasaran, aku meminta penjelasannya. _

_Dokter bilang, ayah memiliki penyakit jantung akut sejak kecil, dan itu menurun padaku. Sialnya, aku berbeda dengan ayah. Jika ayah bisa hidup sampai lima puluh tahun, aku hanya bisa hidup sampai lima belas tahun. Yang berarti hidupku tinggal setahun lagi. Bukan deh, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, hehe. _

_Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi kak Mikasa, ya? Ah, dia pasti akan tertawa dan mencapku sebagai pembual. Aku akan menjadi tukang bohong besar baginya, pasti. Ya… aku juga tidak berniat memberitahunya. _

_Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menyampaikannya pada salah seorang teman, dan akan kutitipkan pesan ini pada kakak. Kakak bilang hidup ini pilihan. Kalau aku memilih untuk bersikap biasa saja untuk tidak membuat kakak khawatir, maka kakak akan menerimanya, kan? _

_Ya kakak harus terima, lah. Kakak suka memarahiku ketika aku terpuruk waktu itu. Tapi bisa kupastikan, bahwa aku tidak salah memilih._

Hatimu tidak tertekan ketika matamu tidak menemukan kalimat lain setelah itu. Syaraf otakmu tidak menyampaikan sinyal-sinyal emosi. Hanya saja, seketika matamu berlinang air tanpa kamu sadari. Tubuhmu lemas, dan tanpa sadar kamu telah terjatuh. Karena terlalu nyeri, mentalmu tidak mampu menerima rasa sakit lagi.

Kamu seperti berada dalam ruangan berwarna putih. Ruangan yang sangat luas, dan semuanya dicat putih. Tak ada warna lain selain putih. Dan di dalam ruangan itu, hanya kehampaan yang kamu rasakan.

Kosong.

_Tapi bisa kupastikan, bahwa aku tidak salah memilih._

Kamu menjerit seketika. Meraung dalam tangisanmu. Mencakar dan mengoyak rambut kepalamu. Memukul-mukul lantai layaknya orang gila.

Ya, kamu sudah kehilangan jiwamu. Karena terlalu kebal, kamu tidak merasa sakit ketika setetes darah mendarat di bulu matamu.

-00-

Menurut pemberitahuan seorang perawat, kamu baru bangun setelah tertidur selama tiga hari. Tubuhmu menerima suplai dari tetesan infus agar tetap hidup. Sang perawat menitipkanmu pada Jean, dan memintanya untuk menyuapkanmu semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu. Dan kamu terlalu lemah untuk menolak.

Ya, katanya, Jean menyadari rumahmu tidak terkunci, dan dia bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu. Tapi ternyata ia malah menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di kamar Eren—dan langsung memanggil para tetangga. Kemudian kamu segera dibawa kerumah sakit untuk dirawat. Kamu bersyukur, ini bukan rumah sakit jiwa.

"Pokoknya harus makan."

Kamu tahu kebaikan Jean hanya karena ia ingin menebus kesalahannya. "Hei," panggilmu langsung. Bola matamu hitam pekat, menatap kosong kearah langit-langit. "Apa aku juga mendapat penyakit turunan?"

"Tidak, dokternya kemarin bilang padaku."

"Pembual." katamu langsung.

"Aku menemukan kertas itu saat mengangkatmu. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membacanya…" ujar Jean pelan. Kemudian ia berdiri, dan melayangkan sesendok bubur kearahmu.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku? Kenapa dia memilih untuk mati dengan kejam?" pikiranmu masih kosong. Kamu hanya berucap sesuai dengan perintah otakmu, tanpa perlu mencerna kalimatnya.

"Teringatnya, ayah juga meninggal bersamaan dengan ibu ketika mereka berangkat kerja. Ibunya ayah, nenek juga meninggal bersama kakek. Apa keturunan kami dikutuk?"

"Hus!" seru Jean keras. "Buka mulutmu, kamu harus makan!"

"Tidak perlu." jawabmu pelan. "Benar, aku hanya perlu menyusul mereka. Aku sudah tidak memiliki apa pun lagi disini…"

Jean beranjak, meraih sebuah gagang telepon yang tertempel di dinding. "Ini kamar nomor 103, ya, pasien ini mengalami sakit jiwa. Oke, kutunggu."

"A-APA—" kamu refleks menarik bajunya dan menatapnya sinis.

"Kukira dokternya kurang professional dalam merawatmu. Jadi… mungkin kamu akan diberi perawatan tambahan." sahut Jean ringan. Kemudian ia mendaratkan tubuhnya, duduk di bibir ranjang, "Nah, makan."

Kamu masih mengerutkan dahi ketika seorang perawat mengetuk pintu, dan masuk. Menyadari itu, kamu langsung melahap sesendok bubur dari tangan Jean, untuk membuktikan bahwa kamu tidak ada gangguan jiwa.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku salah, suster. Dia tidak mau makan tadi, jadi kutakuti dengan menelpon suster…" ujar Jean menyengir.

Sang perawat tertawa kecil. "Kukira juga begitu… oke, kalau ada sesuatu, langsung hubungi kami, ya!"

Sepeninggal sang suster, kamu memukulnya pelan. Kemudian menerima setiap suapannya ke dalam mulutmu.

-00-

Keesokan harinya, kamu dinyatakan sudah lebih baik. Jean mempersiapkan kepulanganmu dan memapahmu. Dengan sigap, kamu menepis tangannya.

Hidungmu mengendus aroma apel dari dalam rumahmu. Kepalamu melongo, mengintip isi rumahmu—yang sekali lagi tergolong sangat bersih. Mungkin suatu saat kamu akan menjadikan Jean sebagai pembantu rumahmu, mengingat betapa feminimnya ia sebagai seorang lelaki tulen.

Kamu melepas sandal jepit yang entah milik siapa kamu pakai, dan langsung membanting tubuhmu ke sofa di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Jean segera meletakkan sebuah tas besar berisi barang-barangmu ketika di rumah sakit, lalu mengeluarkan isinya; beberapa snack, dan buah-buahan. Lelaki itu langsung menyusunnya keatas meja.

Kamu memalingkan pandanganmu, lalu menatap langit-langit. Kemudian kamu bergumam, "Bukan berarti aku akan memaafkanmu…"

Lelaki itu meletakkan sebotol jus buah diatas meja, "Aku sudah memikirkannya," ucapnya kemudian sembari melanjutkan aktivitasnya, "kamu tidak perlu memaafkanku."

Kemudian kamu tersenyum. Kamu memejamkan matamu erat-erat, membawa kembali semua kenangan bersama Eren dan kedua orangtuamu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, kamu bukan manusia yang berjiwa besar, yang bisa melepas segalanya dalam waktu singkat. Karena itu, kamu sudah memutuskannya, "Aku akan menyusul mereka."

Tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaramu. Kamu berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan, "Rasanya tidak adil kalau mereka semua pergi dengan penderitaan yang sama, sementara aku hidup bahagia tanpa semua itu. Kurasa, aku sudah cukup."

Kamu membuka mata, dan beranjak duduk. Kamu tatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Bahkan gerakan-gerakan kecil seperti menggaruk pelipis ketika masih menyusun buah-buahan, bisa matamu tangkap dengan mudah.

"Apa ini… yang Eren inginkan?"

Kamu menoleh padanya. Sambil tersenyum lemah, kamu menepuk pundaknya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Kamu tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu, atau pun Jean. Kamu membuka salah satu pintu lemari di dapur, dan meraih sebuah silet di sudut kayunya.

Kamu kembali ke ruang tamu. "Apa ada yang mau kamu sampaikan? Aku akan dengarkan." katamu tenang.

Jean menggeser posisinya hingga berada di sebrangmu. Sepasang matanya menatapmu intens, "Bagaimana kalau memaafkanku? Karena salah satu dari kita akan pergi, akan sulit jika masih menanggung beban hutang."

Kamu menyunggkingkan senyum tipis, "Tentu."

"Jadi, kakak sudah memaafkanku?"

Kamu mengangguk. "Ada lagi?"

"Ada," serunya langsung seraya mencengkram kedua lenganmu. Jean menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk merebut sebuah silet dari tangan kananmu. Merasa harus bertahan, kamu menggenggam benda itu lebih erat, tidak peduli silet itu telah melukai jari-jari telapak tanganmu.

Jean memajukan kepalanya, menggunakan giginya untuk merebut senjatamu.

Dan ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Apa-apaan?!" serumu keras.

"Keinginan Eren adalah kakaknya bisa hidup bahagia. Kalau kakak memang tidak bisa hidup bahagia, mungkin kerena keberadaanku." ujarnya lembut. Jean mengangkat lengan kirinya keatas, sedangkan tangan kanannnya melayangkan sebuah benda tajam ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Dengan ini, kakak akan baik-baik saja."

Kamu tercengang ketika melihat cairan merah kental mengucur deras di pergelangan tangannya. Sel syaraf otakmu membebankan tugas pada tulang punggung belakang, membuatmu refleks meraih sebuah kain lap yang berada diatas rak buku, di samping tempat dudukmu. "Bo-bodoh!" serumu keras sembari membungkus pergelangan tangannya dengan kain lap, lalu mengikatnya erat.

"Untuk apa, kak?" pertanyaannya membuatmu berhenti. "Kenapa kakak mencegahku? Kalau kakak tidak ingin salah satu diantara kita pergi, seharusnya kakak tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan akan menyusul keluarga kakak. Tenang saja, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kakak baik-baik saja."

Seketika pandanganmu berubah buram. Air matamu mengucur deras. Dibalik baying-bayang kesadaranmu, kamu bisa melihat satu persatu bulir-bulir keringat mengucur deras di dahi Jean. Kamu tahu dia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Jika kamu yang berada di posisinya, apakah kamu akan kuat menahan perihnya kematian?

Kamu bahkan tidak mampu membayangkannya.

"O-oh, iya, se-sebelum itu…" terlalu sakit, suaranya terbata. "A-aku… te-terimakasih, kak… untuk semuanya…"

Tangan kananmu refleks mendarat di pipi kanannya, "Bodoh!" serumu keras. Matamu terus berlinang air. Garakanmu tak henti hanya untuk menahan derasnya darah yang mengucur dari balik kain yang sudah mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

Jujur saja, kamu bukan orang yang ahli dalam pertolongan pertama. Karena takut salah, kamu segera meraih telepon genggamnu, dan menekan tiga tombol angka yang langsung menyambungkannya ke rumah sakit.

"Tu-tunggu, Jean, aku sudah telepon rumah sakit, tunggu sebentar…" katamu cepat. Dirimu tak kuasa menahan rasa sesal yang menjalar dalam hatimu. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak bicara macam-macam…"

Sebelum kamu menyadarinya, kepala Jean terjatuh bebas keatas meja. Nafasnya tersengal. Matanya terpejam erat. Tangan kanannya tak bergerak.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Jean! Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon…"

Namun lelaki itu tetap tak mengindahkan suaramu. Lelaki itu mengabaikan rasa cemasmu.

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian!" jeritmu disertai raungan keras. Kamu tahu, dirimu makhluk paling egois.

"Haha…" kamu mendengarnya mengekeh. "Aku… tidak mungkin mati karena silet…"

Kemudian tangan kirinya terjatuh bebas dari genggamanmu, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring diatas beralas kaca. Darahnya mengaliri kaca meja, hingga menetes ke lantai. Sementara kesadaran lelaki itu sudah mencapai batasnya, kamu menjerit. Menangis.

Segerombolan petugas berpakaian merah memasuki rumahmu, dan langsung mengangkat Jean keatas tandu. Seorang wanita berseragam sama berusaha menenangkanmu.

Terlalu lama dirimu terpuruk, membuat fisikmu melemah. Tanpa sadar, kamu pergi ke alam yang lain.

Kamu harap, akan bertemu dengannya disana, lalu membawanya pulang ke dunia.

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either._

_In the end, love is stronger than death."_

**Mind to review?**


End file.
